ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Unut
PUP Solo Notes Soloed as a L75 PUP/WAR in an evasion build, using Soulsoother head for curing. The majority of hits were missed, however some hits could be quite nasty - Whirl Claws nearly one-shot the healer puppet at 800 damage, and Foot Kick landed for ranges from 300 to 600 damage. PUP def is not high, so these numbers would likely be much lower for other jobs. --Kainz0r 06:29, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Full Moon Do you think he'd be harder to fight on a full moon since the stats of the Subligar are upped on Full moon? --Ash 04:22, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Hate Issues? This is from a level 71PLD, i was duo-in it with a RDM friend, and i kept hate for the first minute or so of the fight, and the RDM Nuked (3 times, Thunder/Blizzard/Fire III), and took hate after the last nuke, (Only doing about 300 DMG Each), So i used Flash, Provke, AND Sentinel and could not get Hate off him, Used Rampart and the NM looked at me for a second and turned back, after that i covered him and it looked at me, hit me once, then went for him again (going "Cover!"), after which (As i had just pulled hate) i used Flash and Provoke again, and the mob didnt even look at me... I Was just about to use invincible but the RDM died ~.~; Anyone else have weird hate with this guy? - Karbuncle How to pop One theory to popping this NM goes like this, courtesy of Karichi from Valefor: "I have found out the trick to spawning Unut. It's pretty hard to describe in a post but I will try. If anyone on Valefor wants to know the secret, I'd be glad to show you. You need widescan and only 1 Moss Eater is the placeholder. Here goes; If you find the pattern of Moss Eaters after the 3 Knight Crawlers in the tunnel it will look something like this. 6/5/2/2/3 A group of 6 Moss Eaters, then some other mobs, then a group of 5 Moss Eaters, then some other mobs, then a group of 4 Moss Eaters, etc, etc. I hope you get the picture. Keep in mind, this is how they appear on widescan. Not how they appear just standing around. The key is the 2/2/3 portion sometimes it will be 2/3/2 sometimes it will be 3/2/2 There is the key. Kill the oddball Moss Eater in the group of 3. That is the placeholder. " Confirmation, Posting and Testing done by Ayr of the Hades server. Testimonials *Killable by: 6 very skilled level 60 characters. 4 level 70 characters. 1-2 level 75 characters. 2 level 63 Beastmasters. Soloable by a level 75 Beastmaster using Korrigans or similiar high-tier pets. *Duoed by 74PLD/37WAR and 74WHM/37BLM with ease. *Solo by a 75 SMN/WHM alternating Fenrir and Carbuncle. *Duoed by 75WAR/SAM and 75 MNK/NIN with a little difficulty. *Solod as 75MNK/DNC in full evasion build. Started with 300 TP for cures and never weapon skilled. *Failed attempt by 75BLU/NIN spamming Head Butt and using Yawn. Got it to 60% before jumping ship. Perhaps it being 98% Full Moon may have made the fight more difficult. 01:03, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *Duo'ed easily with SMN75/WHM37 and a BST75/NIN37 using Garuda and the Moss Eaters. *Pretty simple solo as RDM75/WHM37 (coincidence, not choice). *Duoed (possibly soloable) DRK/WARx2 using zerg method; no Kclub, used Last Resort (5/5 Desperate Blows merits), Souleater, and Blood Weapon. Start the fight with TP. --Zatias 05:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd by BRD75/NIN37. Took about a half hour. Lullaby to recast Shadows, take it slow and steady, and make sure to have alot of Shihei. Shadows absorbed Foot Kicks, and it missed once while shadows were down, those do a lot otherwise. Very little Gear Swaps, just switched instruments for songs, and head armor for Evisceration. Songs used were Paeon and Madrigal, when HP got low, Double Paeon, and sleep it til HP recovers. Got drop, 1/4. --BruHouse 06:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Bruno,Siren *Solo by a 75BST/THF on accident. Used level 52 Healer NPC and used low level tier mobs in the general area of pop. Moss Eaters that linked where charmed and used until dead just to get them out of the way way. Would have died without NPC though. Suggest /WHM or something to cure yourself :X 1/1 Luna Subligar --Rinielenika 15:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC). * Solo as 75BST/WHM .. Really easy fight. I charmed and familiared one of the Bark tarantula's near dragons aery .. (the ones that check as tough) The run only takes about 5 mins if you know your way around the boyahda tree as any good bst should :O Anyways.. i pulled him into that little nook with the mandragora npcs and let the spider do most of the work (I got two primal rends off before he was dead). I fought along side him.. my gear isn't that great i used a lion tamer axe. Didn't need reward or anything. *Solo on NIN/THF - Came across this NM on my way to the second floor. There was nothing exceptionally difficult about this fight once I had enfeebles on it, also I was able to go from Ni to Ni using Blade: Kamu. *Soloed by a 63 Bst/Nin with extreme difficulty, took around 30 pet swaps and ended fight with about 10% health left, not recommended to try soloing at this lvl. *Easily soloable by a 67 Bst/Nin, no mischarms, about 17 pets and a CC Solod 75 BLM/RDM using gravity, bind and sleep/sleepga for the adds and manafont Lobsang 06:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) *Easily soloable by SMN85 with a single Garuda. *Easily soloable 85 BST with Dipper Yuly pet and 1 zeta.--Nali 16:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) *A little difficult but soloed by 78 DNC/WAR, long fight, aurore doublet set, eva gear, protect and dried meat from book. Used a lot of steps and reverse fluorish. Used Azoth and Behemoth knife+1 81 BST/ 40DNC no problem at all. Easily solo'd by 81BST/40DNC. Used DapperMac and he took only double digits of damage besides for some critical's and Unut's footkick which were low 100's. Linked with Moss Eater, took on that while DapperMac took on Unut. Finished within 6 minutes. My health stayed above 1000 the whole time with only one Curing waltz II needed, and only one Reward needed my pet. -Darkpredator - Shiva Server - 08/28/2012